Reassure Yourself
by evershort
Summary: Because hearing she was okay wasn't enough, he had to actually see her.


_A/N: Because I'm sick of all the Kensi/Deeks, and tonight's episode had me freakin' out. And, I get this is probably a bit out of character for 'em. I know their characters, k, it's just actually writing them that's hard for me to grasp. _

_I think this goes out to SLopez, cause I get where you're comin' from on the message you sent me - I have the same problem. _

_Disclaimer: Honestly. It says disclaimer. And I wouldn't have freaked tonight, cause I'd own it. And…it wouldn't have gone _exactly _as it did._

_

* * *

_

He had to make sure she was okay with his own eyes. Deeks saying they were good through an earpiece wasn't enough, he got her into this, so he had to see for himself.

On the car ride back to their base, he could tell she was shaken, as was Deeks, who looked like he'd peed his pants. But, still concerned with the case, no one focused much on either of those facts.

Soon as they were back, Hetty sent both the agents to the showers, ordering them to come see her later to check them over for injuries. He and Sam went up to their tech room.

After about fifteen minutes of listening and tying up loose ends with the case, he and Sam made their way down the stairs.

"I'll talk with Hetty, then I'll meet you by the car," Callen nodded to Sam, planning to do just as he had informed his friend. But as Sam left, Callen got sidetracked, and walked over to their area, where the agents _still _had assigned seats. Not that he minded, he'd rather be stuck by his favorite agent than her partner. And if he and Sam were left on one side while Kensi and Deeks had the other, they'd never get any work done. Not that they got too much done now, anyways.

The sight of the sole female special agent, sitting alone in their space, leg tapping furiously under her desk caused him to veer towards her. That, and he'd planned on talking to her already.

"Hey, Kens." He sat casually down at his desk, looking at her.

The shaking leg slowed considerably, something he noticed as she glanced at him, answering quietly.

"Hey,"

"Listen, about today. I shouldn't have sent you in there,"

"Callen, shut up." Kensi sighed, looking at him. "Don't say you shouldn't have done it, because what's done is done. I lived."

He shook his head at her. "It's not that simple."

"Isn't it? Look, whatever happens, happens. Just do your best and walk away." She shrugged.

"You talk like I'm the one that was stuck in a room with no easy way to an exit." He pointed out.

Kensi avoided his gaze. "Look, I'm happy to be out alive."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you see how badly your leg was bouncing earlier?"

"And?" Her gaze found his with narrowed eyes.

"I'm just saying, it wasn't your fault. And it's okay to be fidgety after today."

"I'm not fidgety!" She protested indignantly, sounding more like her old self than she had during the whole conversation. As an afterthought, she added, "And it wasn't your fault, either."

"More mine than yours." He countered, and Kensi glared at him. "What? I'm the one who sent you in the place."

With a sigh, Kensi stood, and G followed.

"Callen…you do realize with this job, someone has to be sent somewhere where someone could hurt them?" Kensi gave him a hard look, pressing him to answer her.

"Put yourself in my place. How would you feel?" G shrugged.

As she opened her mouth to retort, Kensi paused, and thought about it for a moment. Then she slowly gave a nod of her head. "Alright, I see where you're coming from. But it's still not your fault. Deeks and I could have held them, made them talk for a few more seconds-"

"And possibly been shot in the process." Callen interrupted.

"We're just going in circles right now, you realize that?" Callen made a show of tossing her idea around his head, though he knew she was right. "Yeah."

"Alright," She laughed softly, turning to leave.

Callen reached out, tugging on a lock of her damp hair. "Hey,"

Kensi turned, faking an irritated look as she faced him.

"You did good today."

She smiled. "Thanks. You did, too."

Callen smiled cheekily. "It's all part of my charm."

Kensi snorted. "To do well in the field? I don't think so."

"It's true," He chuckled. Looking at his watch, he realized he'd spent more time talking to his favorite agent than planned, knowing he still had to go meet Sam.

As she turned to leave once more, he let her get a few steps away before calling her back.

"Hey Kens," He paused, letting her turn to him once more. "You up for breaking into a car?"

Kensi's face lit up with a smile, and she retraced her steps back to him. "Do you even have to ask?"

He pretended to think. "No, probably not."

Kensi paused, then lent in and gave Callen a tight hug. "Thanks, Callen."

G smiled, wrapping his arms around her in return. "You're welcome."


End file.
